1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light signal generating device, and more particularly to a light signal generating device using an electro-optical light shutter array.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a light signal generating device using a light shutter array which is made of a material having an electro-optical effect, e.g., PLZT is known. The PLZT light shutter array has a plurality of light shutter elements arranged in at least one line. The light signal generating device includes a polarizer and an analyzer which are disposed before and behind the light shutter array respectively. Each of the light shutter elements is driven based on image data to modulate light. Since the PLZT light shutter array can be driven very speedily by application of a driving signal, it may be used in a high-speed printer.
However, in the PLZT light shutter array, since the light shutter elements act as capacitors, spike noise occurs on a grounding line when the driving signal rises and falls. This spike noise causes misoperation of a control circuit, specifically, a shift register to which image data are transmitted. Accordingly, it is required to avoid transmitting image data to the shift register when the driving signal rises and falls. When a frequency of the driving signal becomes higher, the data transmission time is limited. The frequency Of the driving signal therefore can not be higher, and high-speed recording can not be achieved.